oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking the Fourth Wall
There are a number of times when the 4th wall is broken when the characters speak to the player without there being any in-game explanation (e.g. the Newscaster Slig speaks to the player in his Magog on the March cutscenes as Abe is watching it). Abe's Oddysee *Near the end of the Intro cutscene, Abe says that he didn't know that he had a destiny and tells the player "so...GET ME OUTTA HERE!". Abe's Exoddus *After Abe tells a Blind Mudokon to follow him and makes him walk off a ledge to fall to his death, Abe says "oops, I forgot he was blind", he looks at the camera and tells the player "Help me rescue the rest of them!". *When the Mudokons addicted to Soulstorm Brew walk to the doorway with the "Help Wanted" sign and the Slig Guard said "Step right up!" and knocks out the first Mudokon in line, he faces the player with his thumbs up saying "I love this job, huh huh!". *When Director Phleg orders the Slig in charge of the main gates, he pressed the button and faces the player saying "Orders is orders". *In the Good Ending, as Soulstorm Brewery is about to blow up the Brewmaster faces the player and say "NO..IT'S NOT FAIR...WE HAD TWICE - ZE FLAVOUR! AAAAH!" and then when Abe and his fellow Mudokons were facing the moon with the handprint and we zoom out, we see the Three Weirdos are there, they face the player and shrug before the last Magog on the March interrupts the moment. Munch's Oddysee *After the Fuzzles kill the intern they rejoin Munch. The Fuzzles and Munch face the camera smiling, and Munch gives two "thumbs up" to the player. *When the Almighty Raisin speaks of Lulu's name during his part of the cutscene, Lulu suddenly wakes up confused. *When the Almightly Raisin goes to sleep mid-sentence when Abe and Munch are present, an annoyed Munch says "That's it?" and faces the camera "THAT'S the big message?!" *In Meep Herder Village, the shaman suggests to the player that they, "might want to use Munch in his wheelchair for this one." *The first two rescued Mudokons in the return to Vykkers Labs talk about their job placing eggs back. They say to the camera, "I sure hope they don't break em all." knowing what the player will do. New 'n' Tasty *Just like the original Oddysee, when Abe is running from the slig in Rupture Farms at the end of the intro, he shouts "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" *When Abe falls down the vent and lands on a conveyer belt, he sees two scrabs in cages, each beside him. He then looks at the camera and gulps before one attacks him. *As Abe is crossing the rope to the Scrabanian Temple, he loses his balance and ends up hanging on for dear life under the rope as he looks at the player and lets out a sad "Oh...." *When Abe makes it to Big Face in the Scrabanian Nests to get his hand scar, he looks at the player and gives a sad expression on his face before heading up to Big Face. *In the good ending, when the camera closes on Abe, he smiles at the player before farting and then looking embarrassed. *While playing, if you press the button that would make Abe pull a lever/activate an elevator/etc, he would look at the player, shrug and say things like "Not a clue", "I don't know", and "Can't figure it out!" Category:Miscellaneous